


A Day At The Zoo

by WelcomeToSinBurger



Category: Giraffes - Fandom
Genre: Giraffes, I need help, I was bored when I wrote this and it's really bad, M/M, Zoo, gavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToSinBurger/pseuds/WelcomeToSinBurger
Summary: Gavin enjoys a day at the zoo with his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was really bored and I wrote this about my tall friend Gavin because my girlfriend and I ship him with giraffes???

Gavin had always enjoyed the zoo, but not as much as he did that summer. Gavin got a job as a zoo keeper. His job was usually preparing food for the animals and cleaning up around the zoo. One day while he was on break, he was walking around the zoo. As he walked outside the sun gave his blond hair a golden tinge. He made his way to the giraffe habitat. “Hey Paul, how are you doing buddy?” the tall boy asked. Gavin wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get a hi back, he didn’t expect the animal to greet him verbally. Gavin looked around, he didn’t want any other employees to see what he was about to do. Once he confirmed that the coast was clear he climbed in. Gavin stood at one of the legs of his friend Paul. He then started rubbing the animal. He was tall enough to easily climb on to the animal's back. Once Gavin was on Paul's back he just laid there, enjoying the giraffe's warm back. After almost half an hour of lounging on the giraffe Gavin decided to get up. As the boy walked away Paul craned his head down and devoured Gavin.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is back and there is more leg stroking

Gavin has gotten used to the darkness. He's spent 2 weeks in Paul's stomach. How he survived for this long? Nobody knows. Paul's stomach is boring, so Gavin decides to have some fun. He starts wiggling around inside of the giraffe like a snake. Paul is having none of it. Paul looks up into the sky and screams. Gavin has no idea whats going on but suddenly he is moving. Gavin sees daylight, he hasn't seen daylight in what feels like forever. Paul puts his head down and coughs Gavin out. Gavin is covered in giraffe slime and Paul just stares at him. The boy stands up and walks towards Paul. Slowly, Gavin approaches Paul's long leg and reaches his hand out. He looks up at Paul and they lock eyes. Paul nods as if giving permission to Gavin. The boy starts rubbing Paul's leg. Gavin started off slow, but was now rubbing the giraffe vigorously. Paul looked Gavin in the eyes as he rubbed, and screamed. They both screamed. Gavin stopped rubbing, but he never stopped screaming. Legend has it that Gavin and Paul are still screaming to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
